


A Tragicomedy

by owakoblack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owakoblack/pseuds/owakoblack
Summary: 3P注意。葡西英，既葡英、西英、葡西。国设，使用人名。葡/萄/牙=佩德鲁，西/班/牙=安东，英/格/兰=亚瑟背景是1588年无敌舰队战败后，安东和佩德鲁被亚瑟俘虏。为了拯救重伤的安东，佩德鲁答应亚瑟三个人共度一晚。
Relationships: England/Portugal (Hetalia), England/Spain (Hetalia), Portugal/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	A Tragicomedy

窗外依然下着大雨，院子里的老橡树被狂风吹得似乎即将拔根而起，即使卧室里温热的炉火也无法烘干佩德鲁湿透的内心。  
“……嗯……罗马诺，罗马诺呀……”安东躺在床上，汗水沾湿了他深棕色的短发，一只手抓着被单，一只手捂着毛毯之下缠满绷带的胸口，一边摇着头，一边说胡话。  
“安东，快起来吃药呀。”佩德鲁坐在床边，轻轻摇晃发着高烧的安东。  
“……佩德鲁？”金绿色的双眼好不容易睁开了，可是却没有往日的神采。“罗马诺呢？我不能扔他一个人在家，谁给他做饭呀？”  
“安东，你一定睡糊涂了，”佩德鲁轻轻吸了一下鼻子，似乎强行将眼泪咽回去。“罗维诺有萝拉照顾着呢，与其担心他，不如担心一下你自己吧，赶快把药喝了才能退烧呀，不然伤口感染了怎么办？”  
“药？不会比那个什么康沃尔的特色菜还要难吃吧？”安东发紫的嘴唇颤抖着。  
“仰望星空？”看到安东一副快要吐出来的样子，佩德鲁又想哭又想笑，“不是啦，这是我用葡萄牙的呯嗙酒加上牛奶和蜂蜜做成的退烧秘方，快趁热喝了吧。”  
“酒？”安东一来劲就想从床上坐起来，可是胸口忽然传来一阵剧痛，“啊呀！好痛啊！”  
佩德鲁赶忙用枕头帮他垫高后背，然后拿起热腾腾的杯子递到安东嘴边，“喝了之后，再睡一觉就会好了。”  
“……你不会放了奇怪的东西进去吧？”安东强忍着痛，咬牙挤出一个笑容。  
佩德鲁不想回答他的问题，直接将酒水倒入安东口中。  
很快，安东又躺下睡了。  
安东没有再大声说胡话，这让卧室变得安静，于是佩德鲁打了个哈欠，也趴在安东的枕边，昏昏沉沉地睡着了。

阴暗的雨天难辨昼夜，也不知经过了多久时间，卧室的门开了，亚瑟拿着一盏煤油灯走了进来。“佩德鲁，安东那家伙怎么样了？”  
听到说话声，佩德鲁才从梦中醒来，看到站在眼前的亚瑟穿着一身白色的睡袍，金色的短发像是刚梳理过一般顺滑，身上散发着淡淡的玫瑰清香，显然他来之前已经做了一番准备。  
“安东刚喝了退烧药，还需要休息一段时间呢。”佩德鲁微笑着说。  
这时候，躺床上的安东翻了个身，“……你做的酒好好喝呀，佩德鲁……再给我来一点……”  
亚瑟举起油灯，查看安东的状况，只见这个西班牙人的睡脸浮出了笑容，嘴角边流下了口水。  
“这不恢复得很好吗？”亚瑟翻了下白眼，露出一副不屑的表情。  
“他脸部抽筋，笑就是哭的意思……”  
“佩德鲁，你还想要我等多久？”亚瑟打断了他的话，“当初你答应我，如果我饶过安东一命，你就让我上他——连同你一起。”这个身材比佩德鲁和安东都纤细一圈的英国人凑到佩德鲁跟前，托起他的下巴。  
“那好，我现在就让你上我，”佩德鲁毫不犹豫地脱下白色荷叶袖衬衫，接着开始松开裤腰带，“但是请你先放过安东一码，等他……”  
“哼，”亚瑟一声冷笑，嘲讽地看了一眼赤裸着上半身的佩德鲁，然后跳上安东的床，掀开被子，双腿岔开跨坐在熟睡的安东腰部，接着掀开自己睡袍的下摆，抽出插在吊袜带中的火枪，指着安东的头，“给我醒来。”  
幸好安东及时醒过来了，不然这个盛气凌人的大不列颠帝国可能真的会给他一枪爆头。他睁着又圆又亮的大眼睛看坐在自己身上的亚瑟，当他向下看到睡袍之下若隐若现的白色大腿甚至红色的玫瑰纹身的时候，他不禁挑了一下眉毛，“这不是亚瑟吗？有这等好事，我是不是还在做梦呀？”  
“笨蛋，”亚瑟继续用枪指着安东的额头，“今晚我是你和佩德鲁的女王陛下，你们都要服侍我。”  
安东苦笑道，“你看我这个样子，也只能听从你了呀……”  
“叫我女王陛下。”亚瑟微微扣动了扳机。  
“Yes, Your Majesty.”  
看到安东如此配合，他放下火枪，双手摸索安东的下身，很快掏出了那个已经有点勃起的阳具，然后握住。  
“亚瑟，上我吧。”此时佩德鲁已经脱下所有衣物，变得一丝不挂。倒三角形的身躯在腰部紧缩成细腰翘臀，富有光泽的皮肤在微弱的灯光下显得丰润诱人。他向亚瑟和安东走过来的时候，肌肉发达的大腿之间可以隐约看到不知什么时候已经准备好了的傲然挺立的生殖器。  
亚瑟吞了一下口水，夹着食指与中指向佩德鲁招手，“那就一起来吧，佩德鲁，别想分散我的注意力。我知道你担心这个笨蛋，但是约定就是约定。”  
佩德鲁半眯起眼睛，想反驳，却又碍于永盟的契约，只能保持一向的平和而微笑着，然后俯下身贴在亚瑟的身后。“你能同时照顾到我和安东吗，Your Majesty?”他将手探入亚瑟的睡袍，寻找到胸前的两颗乳头，开始时轻时重地调戏起来。  
“……嗯！”亚瑟颤抖了一下身体，但还是故作镇定地弯下腰，含住手中安东的阳具，用唾液将肉棒从头至尾都刷一遍后，开始有节奏地上下吸吮。  
“嗯啊……哈啊……”安东发出急促的喘气声，显然虚弱的身体让他顶不住这样的刺激，让他感到呼吸困难。  
佩德鲁透过亚瑟的肩膀，时刻观察着安东的一举一动，他只想通过转移亚瑟的注意力来减轻安东的负担。“亚瑟……”他贴到英国人的耳边，吐出温热的气息，用沙哑的声音温柔地说着，“我要进来了哦。”  
亚瑟吓了一跳，赶紧松开安东的阳具，回头看佩德鲁，“我还没准备好啊。”  
“我知道的呀，”佩德鲁轻易地将亚瑟整个身体转过来，面对自己抱进怀里，“我现在就帮你准备。”说着，他用沾着微热润滑剂的手指伸进睡袍下面的洞穴。  
“嗯……啊……”  
安东的喘息声让一时忽略了他的佩德鲁回过神来，透过亚瑟瘦弱的肩膀，他看到安东正在单手握住自己的生殖器试图套弄，但是颤抖的手似乎让他使不上劲。  
“佩德鲁，亚瑟……你们帮我一下呀……”  
“安东，即使你只剩下最后一口气，也不会停止撸管吗？”佩德鲁坏笑着舔了一下嘴唇，倒出更多的润滑剂到手上，然后握住安东挺立的阳具，从头到尾刷了一遍。  
“不要松手啊，佩德鲁……”安东勉强抬起头看身下的情况，但是他隐隐作痛的胸口让他无法坐起来。  
“别急呀，”佩德鲁抱起亚瑟吻了一下额头，“失礼了，女王陛下。”他将亚瑟充分湿润的洞穴对准安东的肿胀阳具放下去，随着亚瑟一声呜咽，那个张开的洞穴接纳了肉棒，然后愉快地蠕动起来。  
“啊啊……”感受到被炽热的内壁包裹着、挤压着，安东不禁兴奋地大喊。他双手抓着床单，弯曲膝盖，显然是想扭动自己的腰部，但是负伤的身体让他非常吃力。  
“这个笨蛋，为什么不配合我呢……嗯……”亚瑟单方面地蠕动着身体，这让他觉得不够刺激。  
“亚瑟，安东，你们别急，我现在就进来。”他将自己的双腿伸到亚瑟与安东身下，将他们身体的一半重量赋予自己身上，双眼直视自己挺立的生殖器，将其对准那个被安东阳具撑开的洞穴，然后腰部一挺，自己的生殖器便顺利地插了进去。  
“啊啊啊……”新增的阳具让亚瑟体会到前所未有的满足，他高昂起头大声喘息。  
看到亚瑟的反应，佩德鲁满意地笑了，“我要开始动了哦。”他同时抱起安东和亚瑟的大腿，腰部使劲地向前挺进、抽回来、再挺进——他必须要花双倍的力气去照顾这两个人，好在他健壮的身体能让他游刃有余。  
佩德鲁有力的动作带动了与自己的阳具一起挤在甬道内的安东分身，他们俩一同对着被夹在中间的亚瑟疯狂抽插，而原本傲娇的亚瑟的叫声也变得越来越疯狂——这个战胜了无敌舰队的未来日不落帝国，居然同时被两大帝国痛爱着，这样的充实感不是一般人可以享受的。  
终于，亚瑟顶不住两兄弟的狂风暴雨，向前倒在了佩德鲁的怀里，昏睡了过去。  
“嗯……你们怎么了？”安东发现其余两人都不动了，抬起头问。  
“……亚瑟睡着了。”佩德鲁抽离怀里的英国人，将其轻轻地放到床的另一边，盖上被子让其休息。  
“……佩德鲁？”安东又问。  
“什么事？”  
“我还没去呢。”  
“我也是。”  
“那我俩继续吧？”  
“你真的是就连最后一口气也想着做爱呀，安东。”  
佩德鲁温柔地微笑着，看到安东的双腿仍然对自己敞开着，便毫不客气地将自己依然挺立的分身插进了其中的洞穴……

第二天亚瑟醒来的时候，看到佩德鲁和安东仍然在他身边熟睡。只见这两兄弟赤裸着身体，紧紧地拥抱着彼此，安东将头枕在佩德鲁厚实的胸膛，而佩德鲁将一只手护着安东的头顶，看着无比恩爱的样子。  
亚瑟知道自己被冷落了，无奈只能生闷气。他嘴里默默地念了句话，然后轻轻地离开了安东的卧室：  
O most wicked speed, to post  
With such dexterity to incestuous sheets!

End.

（附赠作者画的图，是本篇故事发生之前的情景。）

**Author's Note:**

> 康沃尔：普利茅斯所在的地方，仰望星空派是这里发明的。  
> 葡萄牙呯嗙酒：Portuguese bang bang，或者Aguardente Bagaçeira，一种烈性葡萄酒（37度）。这种治疗发烧的秘方来自一本葡萄牙菜谱。  
> 文末的句子：来自哈姆雷特。尽管莎士比亚二十多年后才创作此剧，假设亚瑟已经从莎翁那里听来了。


End file.
